


Game Night Blues

by dragonashes



Series: Quintessence: Undertale One-shots [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mysterious Figure - Freeform, Spoilers - Undertale Neutral Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonashes/pseuds/dragonashes
Summary: Human Frisk thinks she can defeat The Great Papyrus on game night!In which a human and a skeleton have a short conversation while playing games.  If they can keep from waking Sans up, maybe they'll learn more about each other in the process.





	Game Night Blues

“Ha!  Take...that!”

“NYOHOHOHO!!!

“Shh, Papyrus!  You’ll wake up Sans!”

“Oh!  Right!”

A moment of quiet.

“Stop kicking me in the head, human Frisk!”

“Never!”

“And...hold...still!”

“Never!!”

_ WHUMP. _

“You...you killed me!”

“Yup.”

“Human Frisk, you kicked my head completely off!”

“Uh-huh.”

“HOW RUDE!”

“Shhh!”

“Nyohohoho!”

“Oh, you’re fine.  You’ll respawn in a minute.”

“Why?”

“That’s the way the game goes.  If you die, you wait a minute or so and reappear back at your base.”

“Then what?”

“Then you find me and we fight again.  There, see?  You’re back.  Now get your bony butt back over here.”

“Nyehehe!  I’m ready to defeat you!”

Pause.

“...Papyrus?  What are you doing?”

“I am trying to defeat you!”

“You’re not using half of your attacks.   Look...press that button there.”

“NO!”

“Um, what?”

“That’s a  _ laser, _ human Frisk!”

“...Yes.  Yes it is.”

“That’s FAR too dangerous for combat with a human!”

“Papyrus, I’ve been kicking you in the head since we started fighting.  I killed you less than two minutes ago.  That fireball is your strongest ability.  Why are you worried about me?”

“Because...well…it’s just...”

_ Sigh. _

“Look, if you’re not gonna fight me we can play something else.”

“That...would be appreciated.”

“Okay.  Here, help me pick something out.”

_ Shuffle, shuffle… _

“I just...I don’t want to kill you, human Frisk.  Even if it is in friendly combat and you will return from the dead momentarily.”

“Oh.  I-I’m sorry, Papyrus.”

“For what?  You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But... _ I _ killed  _ you. _  I didn’t realize you wouldn’t fight back at full force.”

“Oh!  Worry, not!  I, the GREAT PAPYRUS-”

_ “Shhh!” _

“-am fully capable of surviving even death itself!  In your friendly fighting game, at least.  You were merely playing the game as intended.”

“Well...thanks.”

“No problem at all!”

“Hey...how about this game?”

“OH!  The racing game!  I am undefeated in this one!”

“Yeah.  Wanna play?”

“YES!  Prepare to be UTTERLY DEFEATED by the GREAT - I mean, _ the Great Papyrus!!” _

_ * A hooded figure watches the commotion from afar _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This almost didn't get out - my story queue suffered while I was away - so please let me know if there are any story or grammar errors. This has only been read through a few dozen times, as opposed to my other stories.
> 
> For those wondering: the last line comes straight from Undertale. If you kill Papyrus, Sans is pretty absent throughout the rest of the game. He does appear if you sing with Shyren, but instead of selling toilet-paper tickets for your concert he lurks in the distance like a creep.
> 
> Sans _was_ asleep, here, but he had a nightmare. He woke up to overhear this conversation. Needless to say, he won't be getting back to sleep anytime soon.
> 
> If you enjoyed, please check out my other works!


End file.
